Hero Of China 2: The Lightning Warrior Returns
by InfamousDemon13
Summary: I created this because Kenji's journey is going to be quite a long takeout. So I was like 'What the heck...' I didn't want to bore any of my readers or making my readers too excited to death. Keep in touch for this and Kenji's Journeys
1. Chapter 1: I am back

**As you already read the summary, Kenji's journey is going to be too long. Like 10 stories for his journey and that will take a LONG time. So yea, I hope you understand. This story is when he came back from his journey 2 months later...**

Chapter 1

I Am Back

For 2 months, I've been away from the Jade Palace and went to find anything that was related to my life. My name is Kenji, and I am… the Lightning Warrior. My title was supposed to be the Dragon Warrior, but the word 'Dragon' doesn't really fit for me and my powers. During those 2 months, I've been searching for my memories and build my powers with friends that now lives somewhere that I do not know, but I know they're out there somewhere peacefully. I learned some new other powers like a Lightning Shield, Lightning Grenade, Lightning Rockets, and Lightning Shockwave. Pretty much, there was nothing that I could find but just trouble. Especially, for Dan that was the most trouble. I hope the day couldn't get any worse. When there was nothing to search for, but powers, I was going to go back to the Jade Palace and I was so happy to come back. When I was at the front door of the Palace, I took a deep breath and led it out.

"It's good to be back." I said.

As I open to the Hall of Heroes, there was no-one there but artifacts. I knew that they would be training, so I went to the training courtyard. I smile and open the door after I took a deep breath again. The five animals, Crane, Mantis, Monkey, and Viper, looks at me and gasp. The person that had her back in front of me turns around and looks so beautiful and so happy after her gasp, was Tigress.

"Kenji!" Tigress exclaimed.

I embrace her and then kiss her after spinning her a few times.

"It's been so long." She said, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." I said stroking her cheek.

The Furious Five comes in cheering for my return.

"I knew you would come back, Kenji." Monkey said.

"What, you thought I was gone for good. Come on, Monkey. Be more serious." I said, "So, how was the Valley and Po?"

"Well, the Valley was sad that you were gone, but Po had been protecting the Valley. Just now, he had broken his record into 40 bean-buns!" Viper said.

"Wow, why am I not surprise." I said, "Where is he?"

"He's with Shifu." Crane said.

"It's so good to see you again, Kenji." Viper said slithering on my body and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"It's good to see you guys too." I smiled.

I hung out with them as much as I could, like old times. Mostly, I hung out with Tigress, until we heard a bell that was the signal of bandits.

"Time to fight more bandits. Everyone, let's go get Po and get down to the Valley." I said.

"Right!" They all said.

We ran to a little pond where Shifu and Po were with a stone dragon.

"Po, bandits. Approaching the Musician village." Tigress said.

"Danger." Po grinned, "Tell those musicians to start playing some action music because it is on. Don't worry, Shifu, I'll master inner peace as soon as I get back."

"No snack stops this time." Tigress said.

"Snack stops." Po laughed, "Wait, are you serious?"

Just as we all regrouped, Po didn't notice me until I tap on him while running with him.

"Kenji, you're back!" he said while running.

"Yeah, I had to travel all around China." I said, "Been busy."

Just as we arrived at the Musician village, Po faced the wrong direction after coming from the air and land in a fighting stance.

"Po, turn around." I whispered.

He turns around.

"The Dragon Warriors!" People started to cheer.

"A panda and a Tiger? That's impossible." The one-eye wolf said.

"My fist hungers for justice." Po said until we heard a rumble, "That was my… fist."

"Seriously?" I raised an eye brow.

"It's the only thing I can say. It sounds awesome." He said.

"As always." I scoffed.

"Get them!" the one-eye commanded.

"Come on!" I said.

Several wolves were coming at me until I throw my dagger and it runs around them, cutting their belts and their weapons slides off. I catch my dagger like a boomerang and start to punch/kick them in a knock out. After that, I notice on my dagger, a light reflecting off my dagger was an arrow. I look behind and the arrow shoots. I barely dodge the shot by a spin, but cut a few of my fur. After a spin at the last second, I throw my dagger again and hits the wolf's bow and arrow. I run at him and was going to kick him until he holds onto my leg. Then I counter him by a somersault kick on the chin. In the air, I catch my dagger again and land. I turn around and see a little adult bunny trapped. It would seem to me mostly they are going for the metal parts. But I run and throw my dagger, which cuts the rope full of metal and a trapped bunny. The metal parts starts to fall into an abyss and so was the bunny until I jump for him, uses my powers to glide a little bit, use another power that can be used as a booster. I look behind and step onto a lightning booster that boosts me straight ahead. I catch my dagger in air while holding onto the adult bunny. I land on the surface and the familes of bunnies comes for the adult bunny.

"Here you go." I said.

"Thank you, Dragon Warrior. You saved my life. I owe you my life." He said.

"You're welcome." I said.

I turn around and see Po getting ready to punch the leader of the pack, such as known as Alpha-wolf, until Po just stares at him like he knows him or something. Then Alpha-wolf smacks Po with a hammer in the face. Po clashes to the other valleys, which made me exclaim.

"Po!" I called out.

I came to his aid and was going to cut the Alpha-wolf until I face my paw at him and blast him off in the air with Lightning Shockwave.

He went flying to the metals tied in ropes and escaped.

'Damn.' I thought, 'He got away.'

I turn around and came up to Po.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Viper asked.

"Are you okay, Po?" I asked kneeling by him.

He began to rub his cheek where he gotten hit.

"I think I saw…I think… I gotta go." He said leaving.

"Are you alright?" I asked picking up Tigress.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Is everybody else alright?" I asked.

But everybody cheered for my arrival.

"Looks like they missed you, Kenji." Crane said coming up to me.

"So I noticed." I chuckled.

But I wondered why Po just stood there. My mind was processing why Po didn't strike first as I arrive in Tigresses room (Or my room), and everything seemed the same before I left to my journey. But my bed was all folded nicely.

"Home sweet home." I said putting my bag down on my bed.

"_How does it feel to be home?_" a voice asked.

"Feels great, Shadow." I said, "So, where were you?"

"_Still at Councils as always._" Shadow said appearing.

"How's my dad?" I asked.

"_He's fine. He just… misses you._" Shadow said.

"I see." I said.

"_So, what's on your mind?_" Shadow asked.

"Well," I said sitting down on my bed, "There was an attack at the Valley and we won sort of. The enemies were the wolves and they didn't take anyone but just the metal items. Po was going to punch the alpha-pack until he just… stood there."

"_Well, was he daydreaming?_" Shadow asked.

"Not that I know of." I said.

My ears begin to twitch, which mean someone was coming and I expected Tigress, but it was Po.

"What's up?" I asked undoing my belt strapped around my shoulder for my dagger.

"Kenji, you're back." He said but unhappy.

"It's good to see you too but, what's with the face?" I asked standing up, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yea, I'm fine. I'm just… confused like…" he said stopping.

"What?" I asked.

"I just… don't know who I am." Po said.

Shadow and I look at each other but I doubt Po can see Shadow.

"What do you mean? You're the Dragon Warrior. That's who you are." I said.

"No, that's not what I meant." He said.

"Then what are you meaning about?" I asked.

"About my life; who am I? Where did I come from?" Po said.

"So, you don't know about your life?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"What can we do?" I whispered to Shadow.

"_I don't know. Don't ask me. I'm not Po's Shadow._" Shadow said.

"You're useless." I sighed in disbelief.

"Look, I don't what happened, but I'll help you find your purpose." I said patting Po's shoulder, "I know how it feels to know the truth. But I'll try to do everything in my power to help you find the truth of you, I promise."

"Thanks Kenji." He said hugging me.

I exclaim until pat on his back and continue to hug-pat.

"Po." A voice said, "Kenji?"

"Tigress." Po and I said in unison until we looked at each other, and then separated.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Shifu wants us to meet him at the front." Tigress said.

"Alright." I said grabbing my belt for my dagger, "Come on, Po."

When we got to Shifu, he was holding a scroll and was reading with the other four behind him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Kenji, Po. Are you two familiar with the master of Gongmen City?" Shifu asked.

"Master Thundering Rhino, yes." I said, "I just visited there before I came."

"You mean the Son of legendary Flying Rhino?" Po asked in excitement.

"Yes." Shifu said.

"And slayer of the Ten Thousand Serpents in the Valley of Woe?" Po asked.

"He's dead." Shifu said.

"Whoa." Po said.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"T-that's impossible." Crane said.

"Rhino's Horn Defense is impervious to any technique." Tigress said.

"It was no technique." Shifu said walking to the stairs as we follow him, "Lord Shen has created a weapon, one that breathes fire and spits metal. Unless he is stopped, this could be the end of Kung Fu."

"But I just got Kung Fu!" Po said.

"And now you must save it." Shifu said, "Go! Destroy this weapon and bring Lord Shen to Justice!"

All of us head toward the Valley and was about to leave until,

"Oh Po?" a duck called out.

We all stop by the door and waited for Po. Since we were now running out of time, Tigress and I approach with the father and son.

"Po, it's time." I said.

"Goodbye, dad." He said.

"Don't worry, Mr. Ping." Tigress said.

"He'll be back before you can say 'noodles." I finished before Tigress and I went away from Mr. Ping.

**Like in the movie, Po leaves his goose dad and the five including Kenji, races to Gongmen City. I will post another tomorrow. I planned this one out from my Microsoft Word. So it can't take too long to put in here from my MW. Stay tune. Hope you guys like this story 3!**


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares and Talking

**Hope you like this conversation. This came probably 2 or 3 days late. But... don't know what to say. X) Just enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Talking And Nightmare

We went through the High Rocks and through the Summit. Po began to roll into snow when he tripped off a rock while I slid down like snowboard (Not a word in this time of year). When we had to go to Gongmen City by boat, they told us that it was free since I helped them free the others from some bandits. During the night, the nightmare kept haunting me, but not like the same thing, it was different nightmares. During my traveling, I've been having nightmares. Sometimes, I had good dreams. Most were nightmares.

~Nightmare~

As I battle Storm in my thoughts or in my dream, he was hard as hell to defeat. I throw a grenade at the wall behind him, which he then disappear before the grenade exploded.

"_Is that all you got, Kenji_?" he asked having red lightning sparkling, "_Now, it's my turn_."

I get ready for the attack as Storm summons 8 lightning daggers that were floating in mid-air in semi-circle formation on Storm's command. Storm starts to throw the daggers at me, but keeps missing. At the last throw, I caught the dagger and look at Storm.

"Now, is that all you got?" I asked.

"_Not quite_." He smiled.

Dodging those daggers was too easy, I thought. I look back at the dagger quickly and realized it was explosive. I throw the dagger back at Storm, but he already disappear after the daggers exploded and I get out of the exploding ranges just in time. When in the air, I start to look around until I look behind and see Storm behind me, holding my shoulder.

"_I got you now_!" Storm said entering my spiritual body to give me nightmares.

I open my eyes and see that I was all fine, not hurt or injured. I almost first thought it was just a dream because I was laying when waking up, but then I realize I was still dreaming once after I felt a chill. I slowly get up until these bloody battles starts to appear in front of me. So many deaths around me, San dying right in front of me because of Dan, Wing being possessed and killing innocent people in the Arena, and Dan dying in a payback. I hold my head as I start to scream frantically.

"STOP IT!" I screamed.

But then a voice echoes through my head and it was worse as the other voice inside me.

"Foolish little brother. If you want to kill me, hate me, resent me, and this fateful night will scar you for the rest of your days!" It snarled.

I look to my left and see Tigress, but wounded with a hole through her chest. I felt in despair, but in anger for Storm showing me these nightmares. With the rage inside me, I release amount of lightning energy and start to see evil everywhere ready to attack me. I run and start ripping them to shreds just like Storm, having desire to kill. I went for the last and stab him through the chest. But when I blink, I saw Tigress. I take out my hand and hold her. I paused in horror and see my hands covered in blood.

"STOP!" I screamed as loud as I could.

~End of Nightmare~

I get up quickly and start to pant very, very hard, like I was out of breath. I look at my paws and I was fine. No blood, no leftover organs, no nothing. I went at the back of the boat and stared at the smooth, quiet, water to calm down. As I sat down, I open my hand and a blue spark flies by. I rub against my paw at the other paw and lightning begin to glow blue. But then the lightning went out and my right paw begins to feel like it was being stab through. I tighten my wrist when this shape as a skull at the palm of my paw fading in and its eyes begin to glow red.

"Why do you resist my powers?" he asked.

"Shut up. I don't need your powers!" I growled clutching my fist.

"Kenji, Kenji, Kenji. Do you know how many times I had saved you with my powers? You can use my powers helping others... but too bad you don't want to use them because you don't trust me. So, I will leave you alone until I recover from my last battle with Dan. But be warned, if you die again, I will not save you again. So you better say goodbye to your precious kitten." He said as his voice starts to fade away as the skull fades away too.

'Leave her out of this!' I thought as he was reading my head, 'Get out of my head!'

I get up, pick a up a peck and throw at the water so hard that it sounded like something massive dropped and rocks the boat a little. I begin to pant as I let the anger fade away from me.

"Kenji?" a voice called out.

I turn around and it was Tigress, and boy, does she look tired.

"You look like you didn't have enough sleep." I asked, "Is everything all right?"

"I'm fine." She said, "May I join?"

"Sure." I said scooting aside.

"So, what are you doing out here?" she asked as she sits down with me.

"As usual: Nightmares." I said.

"How long have you been having these nightmares?" she asked.

"Almost my entire life. Not that I know if my memory is corrected." I said.

"So, have you found you've been looking for?" she asked.

"No... too bad I couldn't find them." I sighed.

She lies on my shoulder and begin to purr.

"I feel safe again." She said.

"Me too." I said putting my arm around her and holding her close to me.

"What happen to your eye?" she asked when looking up at my eyes.

"Oh this?" I asked touching my scar on my eye, "Well, during my traveling, I encountered with one of the Wu sisters and they gave me this. They supposedly cut my naked eye, but you know Shadow like I told you about? He healed my eye but couldn't heal my scar."

"That's awful, but very sweet of Shadow." She said.

"I know." I said.

Until we begin feel the boat shaking.

"What was that?" I asked.

Then we hear a voice.

"Po." She and I said in unison.

We get up, jump on the roof and see Po banging on his head on the mast.

"Oh, uh, I'm just… training." He said just as he notices us..

"The mast is not a good opponent for you, Po." I said before I jump off the roof and hold out my paw, "Now, let's see how much the Dragon Warrior had trained since the last 2 months."

"Okay, so serious." He said ready to punch my paw and screams in pain after a pause of punching my paw, "I think I prefer the mast."

"I take that as you didn't train much. Just eating noodles and other things." I guessed, "But if you're wondering 'how I can stand the pain' is because Tigress and I used punch iron wood trees, so now we feel nothing.

"That's severely cool." He said.

"Thanks. Now, again." I said putting out my paw.

Po begins to punch my paw continuously.

"So uh, this punching ironwood trees, how long did you two have to do that?" Po asked.

"20 years." Tigress and I said in unison.

"Is there any, you know, faster way?" he asked, "Until you know, don't feel anything?"

"Nah, and besides…" I said twisting his arm and flapped him down on the boat, "I don't think hard style… is your thing."

Tigress and I then kneel beside him with a little stare.

"So Po, why are you really out here?" I asked.

"I just found out that my dad isn't really my dad." He said.

"Your dad…" Tigress said.

"The goose?" I finished.

He nodded.

"Did that shock you? I mean, like surprised you?" I asked if he knew what I meant instead of literally "Shocking."

"Yeah." He sighed.

"And this bothers you?" Tigress asked.

"Are you kidding me? We're warriors, right? Nerves of Steel; Souls of platinum, like you two." He said, "So hard-core, you don't feel anything."

"I wasn't always like that, Po. We both weren't." I said.

But then Tigress begin to frown which I knew what she was thinking. So I take her hand for her to be comfortable.

"I was…" Tigress said.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Mantis asked coming out of nowhere.

"Uh, Nothing." Po said.

"Po's having daddy issues." Viper teased.

"Man, I'm so lucky. I don't have any problems with my dad." Mantis said, "Maybe because Mom ate his head before I was born. I don't know."

"Mantis, this isn't about you." Viper said, "Po is the one freaking out."

"Guys." I said looking at the sun beam of dawn.

"I'm not freaking out." Po said.

"Guys." I repeated.

"I'm freaking… in." he said.

"Guys!" I said a little bit louder.

"What?" Po asked.

"We're here." I said, "Gongmen City."

The sun was right behind of Gongmen City, which made it beautiful.

"Hold onto the boat. This is going to get rough." I said getting at the back boat.

I place my both hands in the water activate an ability to boost the boat to go faster. It only went like 60 miles per hour and kept going.

**Again, don't know what to say. But I think this story is going to be a little bit of a twist when we get to the end.**


	3. Chapter 3: Gongmen Jail with Ox and Croc

**It has been 3 days. Sorry. But hey, it's Thanksgiving week! So I think I'll have time to do all of this. Enjoy this chapter, XD!**

Chapter 3

Gongmen Jail with Ox and Croc/Being Turned In

Just as we were about to reach to Port, I face it front to slow down and head up to a roof.

"That must be Shen's Palace on the other side of the city." I said.

"Great." Po said, "We'll march into the tower and proclaim 'We are the Dragon Warriors and the Furious Five, and we are here to bring you to justice!'"

"Wait, Po!" I exclaimed while me and Mantis grabs Po by the foot when he was about to charge in, "What are you even doing? Are you even thinking?"

"Yea, this place is crawling with wolves!" Mantis said.

We look back at the town and Mantis was right. We look left to right until we found a wolf with an eye closed.

"Hey, isn't that guy who hammered you in the face?" Crane asked.

"I do not like that guy." Po snarled.

"We have to get to that tower without alerting any wolves." I said, "And I think I know a way; follow me."

"Got it, stealth mode." Po said.

As we jump to a roof to roof without being spotted, I had to keep track of not leaving anyone behind until, "Wait a minute, where is Po?" I asked.

"How can we lose a guy that big?" Mantis asked.

We search left to right until we all at the same time found a dragon costume struggling to get through crowds.

"Yep. That's him alright." I sighed slightly face-palming me, "So much for Stealth mode."

"How are we going to get in there?" Crane asked.

"You guys go with him. I'll meet you at the Palace if so." I said.

"Be careful." Tigress said.

"You too." I said before the Five left.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Shadow." I said.

"_Yep._" He said.

As we kept running, I accidentally lost balance, since I went too fast and fall into these buns and rice's. I groan and then found a goat. She was walking for a sec until she saw me and gasps.

"You're Ken—" she said but I race up to her and cover her mouth.

"Ssshhh." I shushed.

We didn't move until a wolf came in and looks to the right first. I let go of the sheep's mouth and slowly went up to the wolf. I took out my dagger from my back and then knock him out with the hilt.

"That felt good." I said putting my dagger back into my sheath behind me.

"You're Kenji. The Lightning Warrior." The sheep said.

"I came back because I heard the news. What happened?" I asked.

"Master Rhino was defeated by Lord Shen and took over the Palace." She said.

"Thank you for the message." I bowed.

"Wait, you'll need help." She said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Master Ox and Croc." She said, "They're in Gongmen Jail on Black Dragon Alley."

"They're still alive!" I exclaimed, "Thank you, sheep."

I went back up to the roof and went to the destination. Then, to my right, was a dragon costume getting chased.

_That must be Po and the others._ I thought.

But I kept going and head toward Gongmen Jail. Just then I was about to land, I saw a little barrel coming up at two wolf guards. Mantis bursts out of it and knocks them out by tossing them in the air and juggling (**I didn't know what he was doing, but just tossing them and whatever)** that I couldn't keep up and throws them to the wall. Mantis throws two barrels to cover the body and I land by Po.

"You call that stealth mode?" I asked looking at Po.

"Well, like I said to them, it's not one of my strongest modes." Po said.

"Uh huh." I said understanding, "You're here for Croc and Ox?"

"Yea." He said.

"Same here." I said.

Tigress punches the door open, Crane flies in and kicks the wolf off the balcony. Po comes in and punches the wolf behinds him.

"Nice job." I said.

"At the first sign of trouble, I'll give you a signal." Monkey said making a caw sound of an example of a signal.

"You mean like Crane does?" Po asked.

"Yea." Monkey said.

"Excuse me, when have I ever made that noise?" Crane asked staying with Monkey, Mantis, and Viper also.

Po, Tigress, and I went down and try to find Croc and Ox.

"Master Ox! Master!" Po called out.

Then I found Master Croc with Master Ox.

"The ferocious Master Croc!" Po exclaimed.

Tigress and I follow Po to their cell and watch Po with all of his speech.

"And Master Storming Ox." Po exclaimed also, "I can't believe we're rescuing actual legends of Kung Fu."

Po begins to pull the cell bars, "We're going to free you from those bonds of injustice; No problem. There's got to be a key around here. No, they wouldn't leave a key around here."

"Or we can just bust the door." I said when Tigress and I approach the jail bars from a side to another side and then bust them down.

"Oh good, you two found it! Come on, you guys! Yea! We're coming for you Shen!" Po said beginning to cheer until it went lower when he saw Ox and Croc weren't following; so were we.

"Guys, are we going or not? Do you want to meet us there later?" Po asked coming back, "I mean, you do want to take back your city, right?"

"Of course we do." Ox said, "But if we stand up to Shen, he will turn the weapon on the city."

Ox and Croc picks up the bar and places it back.

"Listen to yourself. You're protecting Gongmen City just by not protecting Gongmen City?" Po asked, "If we all fight together—"

"Then the weapon would kill everyone." Ox said.

"Oh, would it? Then we use… a sneak attack!" Po said getting inside the cage, "We get inside and then—"

"And then you will be stopped…" Croc said pushing the bar away to Po getting him outside of the cage.

Just as we caught Po from him rolling, Ox snaps the bar in the middle in half and pushes them both to left and right.

"…By the unstoppable weapon." He finished.

"Nothing's unstoppable except for me when I'm stopping you from telling me something's unstoppable!" Po snapped.

Po charges at the cage, but it goes forward hanging from the bars and then Po slides under to trip Ox to make him to go at the other side. But then Ox came flipping back the cage in and then Croc came out looking at Tigress and I with our arms fold.

"Master Ox, I'm not letting you stay in this cell." Po said.

"I'd like to see you get me out!" he snapped.

Ox pulls Crocs tail to pull him in and Po began to spin with the bar cell spinning and gets out. I catch Po upside down and I flip him to face me and turn him around.

"You guys see that? It's called being awesome." Po said, "Come on! Whatever happened to being heroes?"

"The only hero in this town is a dead one!" Croc said.

They began to fighting on the bar cell until they start to spin and Po went inside the cell and Ox and Croc comes out of the cell.

"Like I said, you are not getting me out of this cell!" Ox said.

"Uh, comment: You are out of this cell." I said.

They look to their left and then Po starts to cheer getting out after the bar cell collapse. Then Croc and Ox went to the other cell.

"I get the top bunk." Croc said.

"It's time to surrender, panda." Ox said after closing the cell, "Kung Fu is dead."

Tigress and I couldn't believe that Ox had said that even Mantis, Crane, and Monkey.

"Fine!" Po said, "You go ahead and stay in your prison of fear with bars made of hopelessness and all you get are three square meals a day of shame!"

"With despair for dessert." Croc added.

"We'll take on Shen and prove to all those who are hungry for justice and honor that Kung Fu still lives!" Po declared.

"Yea!" a pig in the other cell said.

But then the wolves came in with the wolf that hammered Po.

"Monkey?!" Po exclaimed.

"Caw-caw." Monkey said weakly.

"You! You're mine!" Po said.

"Oh, I'll tell you what's going to be yours." He said, "My fist in your plush, cuddly, super-soft face!"

But then Monkey and Crane jumps on the two guards in the front and faced the Wolf boss.

"Uh oh." He said.

He then starts to run away.

"Get him!" Po said.

"Wait, Po!" I exclaimed.

But Tigress went along with the four.

"Crap!" I hissed.

Then reinforcements of wolves came in and point their weapon at me.

"Surrender now!" they said.

"Let's see if you can!" I said taking out my dagger.

They went silent until they start to laugh.

"Oh, you think that's funny, huh?" I asked.

I look up and see a loosen chandelier.

"Laugh on this!" I said.

I throw my dagger up to the chandelier with my lightning and collapse on the wolves.

"I better get out of here." I mumbled.

I begin to follow the tracks of destruction and caught up with the five.

"Where's Po?" I asked running with them.

"Dealing with the Alpha Wolf." Tigress said.

Just as we caught up with Po, I look up and slightly open my mouth.

"Uh, Po?" I called out shaking him.

"Next time you mess with a panda, you better bring a whole…" Po said looking up.

"Army." I finished.

Wolves begin to snarl while aiming at us with bows and arrows around us while ground wolves surround us.

"Guess nobody told you if you mess with the wolf, you get the fangs." The alpha wolf said almost punching Po in the stomach but I block it and held his hand with my right hand.

"You mess with the Dragon Warrior, you mess with the Lightning Warrior." I snarled showing little bit of lightning on my arm.

I stare at him in the eyes until he pulls his hand away.

They lock us with these handcuffs called "Eight-point Acupressure Cuffs" that the more you move, the tighter they get; they had used these kinds of cuffs on Tai Lung before. Since they knew that I have lightning powers, they had element chains behind the cuffs. They tied my hands behind my back like Tigress and they led us to a gate.

"I hope this turns out better than your plan to cook rice in your stomach by eating raw and then drinking boiling water." Tigress whispered.

"I agree." I whispered.

"This plan's nothing like that plan." Po whispered.

"How?" I asked.

"Cause this one's going to work." Po said looking back at us.

Then he and I slip and look down. We follow the destruction ground and then led to a hammer.

_Master Rhino's hammer!_ I thought.

"Keep moving." The one-eye wolf said patting on the hammer.

Just as we got to inside the Palace, I look up and I sigh.

"Ah, my old enemy…" Po said, "…Stairs."

"Tigress…" I said.

"Yes, Kenji?" she replied.

"I'll meet you up there." I said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

But I walk past Po and stop at the center.

"Get back in your teams." The alpha-wolf said.

"That won't do for now." I said.

I then power my legs and jump all the way to the top from jumping onto stairs to stairs. Finally, I jump at the last floor and sigh. I then look to my right and there was a peacock and an old sheep.

"Greetings, Tiger. We meet at last." He said.

"Likewise." I said talking to the nearest pillar, "I'm guessing you are Lord Shen, the person who had defeated Master Thundering Rhino."

"Yes." He said.

"Why? Why would you torture this beautiful city? It used to be peace and justice." I said, "But now you have turned this place into destruction and injustice."

"Do you think I care about justice?" he asked, "All I wanted was my parents to be proud of me."

"But they banished you." I said, "Yes, I know the story. But don't you recognize what you are doing? You are currently on the dark path. What is your goal?"

"Is to have China bow before me." He said.

"That will I not let you intend to do." I growled.

I look behind me and one of his guards smacks me or cuts me with the sword and a drip of blood drops on the floor.

"Blood has been spilled many times on you. So have I." I said.

"What are you blabbering about?" Shen asked.

"I mean, is that if you keep going down on your path, you will only see Blood and Destruction and you will never turn back into good. There's still time to redeem yourself. I know there's good in you, Shen." I said.

"Fool, all I now seen is Blood and Destruction. I will never turn back into Good." Shen said.

_Then there's nothing for me to do but to defeat you, Shen._ I thought.

**As so, Kenji went ahead of the gang to meet Shen. He tries to persuade him, but it seems nothing can get through him. What will he do next? Stay tune for tomorrow if I have time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Death Is Only The Beginning

**Here comes the next Chapter. This one is pretty tense, but yet, Ironic. Keep reading and you'll know. Enjoy! X)**

Chapter 4

Death Is Only the Beginning

As Shen and I waited for the gang to come up, we heard stomps from the stairs. We begin to wonder who it was until I heard the voice of Po. It turns out, Po was being carried by a gorilla.

"Thanks for carrying me those last few flights." Po, "I threw up a little bit on the third floor. Some might want to clean that up. Is there some sort of evil janitor or something?"

Just then Shen comes up to me and then whisper.

"You'll never defeat me." He said.

I snarl. But then someone approach behind me and knocks me out cold. When I came too, I notice that I was being carried by a gorilla.

"We'll stop here." A wolf said behind me.

"Why?" the gorilla asked.

"Because of this!" he said.

Then I heard a slit throat and the gorilla's grip were loosened and he then fell. I turn around and look at the wolf. He held a sword that was covered in blood. I look back at the gorilla dead with his eyes opened.

"You slit his throat." I exclaimed.

"Yes, I did." He said coming behind me.

Then my hands were getting easier to move. My hands were then free.

"Why would you help me?" I asked.

"Because when you said all of those words, it made me think about my family." He said, "And you made a point."

"Well, thanks." I said.

"Don't mention it. Really, don't." he said, "My name is Cao Kan."

"Cao, do you know Shen's goal?" I asked while we were going back up.

"Not really much. But we're going to soon leave Gongmen City." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Please stop asking so many questions." He said.

"Sorry." I said.

Just as we got to the top, the five were out of their cuffs and Po was dealing with Shen.

"Po!" I called out.

"Get the weapon!" Po said.

We all got to our defense formation.

"Tigress!" Po called out.

Tigress jumps on Po and lifts herself to the weapon and then smashes the head. But with Po going for Shen, I follow Tigress behind and then smash it down to the surface. The five and I cheers. But when I turn around, Po just stands there, staring at Shen again like the wolf when hammered.

"Po!" I shouted.

But it was too late. Shen got away and flew out.

"Po! You just let Shen get away!" I snapped.

"At least we destroyed the weapon." Mantis said.

But then fire cannons were starting to come right at us.

"Oh no, he's got way more." Mantis said.

"Look out!" I said.

We duck down for cover until some of the parts of the Palace hit Crane.

"My wing!" Crane said.

"Po, Kenji, help!" Tigress said.

"Coming." Po and I said.

"We need to get out of here before the Palace collapses!" Cao said.

"I'm aware of that!" I said.

But then for some reason, Po lost balance and was about to fall in the hole that I kicked down.

"Po!" I called out.

I grabbed his leg, but I fell out. Viper then grabbed my leg.

"Help me up!" Viper said.

"No, get us down." Tigress said, "Po, use the ropes."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Trust me." She said

I let go of Po and then start to fall with him. Po uses the ropes while I continue to fall until we reach to the surface and use my power to slow myself down from falling. But then Po lands on Monkey and rolls.

"Po, come on. We need you to focus!" I said as Tigress and I help Po up.

"I got it, I got it!" Po said.

"Cao, come on." I said helping him up.

Just as we were about to exit out, they smash the entrance.

"We're trapped!" Po said.

"This way!" Tigress said.

We ran back up to the 4th floor and at outside. But then we saw wolves at a wall with fire arrows. They fire at us, but Tigress and I defends the four and Po.

"Everybody, get back." I said.

Tigress hits the arrows while I used my dagger to cut the arrows in half. But then she and I look at the town.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"Yea. Let's go there." She said.

As she went on, an arrow was about to hit me, but I catch it and throw it back and then went inside.

"The only way out is up." Tigress said.

Tigress grabs Po while I grab Crane.

"What?" they all exclaimed.

Just as we got to the roof, we kept going and going until I got shot by an arrow.

"Agh!" I screamed almost letting go of Crane, but I pull him back up.

"Kenji!" Tigress exclaimed.

"Keep going!" I said still going, "To the top!"

When we got to the top, we jump off the building and start to fall. Then by the time we got to the town roof, Tigress and I caught Po and gave him a boost to go to the other roofs. When we went back to Gongmen Jail, we got in and start to pant. I look at my right shoulder and groan. I broke the end of the arrow and begin to pull it back. Now there was a hole in my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Tigress asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." I said.

But then I walk up to Po holding my shoulder.

"What did you do?" Ox asked, "It's chaos up there. What happened to stopping Shen?"

"Yea. What did happen, Po?" I asked.

"Guys, come on. Give me a little credit." Po said slightly walking away from us, "I meant for him to get away. Because uh… it was a trick; it was a plot. I was thinking… I'll figure out his plot more."

"That makes… no sense." Mantis said.

"What do you mean? Sure it does." Po said.

"Po, the truth. You had him, but what happen?" I asked walking up to him.

"What are you talking about? I don't know what you're talking about." Po said when he fell, "I… okay, fine. He caught me off guard."

"The truth, Po." I said knelling at his height looking at him in the eyes.

He said nothing but just mouth his words 'um'.

"Po, you had Shen. But you just stood there like a statue. Just like when that wolf hammered your face." I said, "Why can't you fight?"

"I'm sorry but—" Po said.

"Sorry doesn't fix anything, Po." I snapped, "You let Shen get away. Why?"

He mouths his words again.

"Fine. Since you had let Shen get away and won't tell us why, Ox and Croc will keep you far from danger." I said.

"Really far." Croc said.

"What?" Po replied.

"You're staying here." I said.

"Wait! I have to go ba—" Po said

Then I turn quickly with blue static around me.

"You're staying here!" I shouted.

"I'm going and you can't stop me." Po said walking past me.

But I grab his hand and made him go back while holding my wound.

"Okay, I wasn't ready that time." He said.

"Guys, don't." Viper said.

"Ready." I said letting go of my wound.

"Look!" Po said.

He tried to run past by me, but I grab his fur and flip him. He came back again, but I trip and kick him in the stomach and he went back again.

"Stay down." Viper said.

"I have to get to him." Po said.

"Then tell me why!" I snapped.

"He was there! Okay? The peacock was there the last time I saw my parents." He said, "He knows what happened. Where I came from; who I am."

I then got a feeling that I begin to understand of his depression.

"Look, I'm going. I have to know." Po said getting up, "The hard-core can't understand."

I was going to say something, but then Tigress races up and hugs him.

"The hard-core do understand." Tigress said, "But I can't watch my friend be killed, just as Kenji almost died in front of my eyes."

I sigh and went toward the entrance.

"Maybe you can't watch me be killed?" Crane asked.

"Stop being a wimp." I said.

As we got out, I look at Cao.

"So, do you know what the call was for?" I asked.

"We're going to set sail." He said.

"Where?" I asked.

"To the dock." He said, "We have to hurry."

"Kenji, who's this?" Viper asked.

"Don't worry. He's one of us." I said.

"But he's a wolf." Crane said.

"I know but…" I said.

"I changed sides." He said, "I didn't like Shen anyway."

We got to the metal factory and hid behind of the crates.

"If all of those weapons leave the building, China will fall." Cao said.

"We bring down the building." Viper suggested.

"Hey guys, how about this?" Mantis asked.

We look at Mantis and he began to rub his claws to make friction and then made fire. But he burns his antenna.

"This will work." Mantis said.

"All right, let's go." Cao said, "Carry these crates. They're filled with firework powder."

"I can't feel my face." Mantis said.

As we were filling a box, I begin to get a tingle behind my spine.

"Kenji, are you okay?" Viper asked.

"It's nothing. Probably my imagination." I said continuing to help.

"_Master._" Shadow said appearing, "_There's bad news_."

"What?" I whispered.

"_Po has left the Jail._" He said.

"What?!" I exclaimed quietly, "Where did you find him?"

"_I don't know now, but he has entered the building already._" He explained.

"Ugh, Buddha, please tell me this isn't happening." I prayed.

I stop helping and start to look for Po.

"Kenji, where are you going?" Tigress asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back." I said running.

As I used an ability to send out a radius circle and if another circle comes back from a direction that means that's the person I'm looking for, which is Po. But then I heard a thud and beating up. I look up and saw two wolves walking.

_But their feet are not moving._ I thought.

When I look at their feet, I saw two extra feet.

_That must be Po._ I thought.

I jump and glide up to reach Po. Just as he went over a window to get in, I cursed. But then I saw Tigress and the others ready. I jump by them and they begin to run with a wagon filled with powder and went on fire when Monkey ignites it.

"Where have you been?" Tigress asked running.

"Po is here." I said.

"What?!" Tigress exclaimed.

Then we barge in and Tigress lets go of the wagon. The wagon then went towards pots and puts the powder in the pots which it'll explode soon.

"Here's your New Year's gift." Monkey taunted.

"Hope you like it, because you can't return it." Mantis added.

"What do you mean 'Po's here'?" Tigress asked.

"Just as I felt a feeling, I thought it was Po. But then Shadow told me that Po left Gongmen Jail." I said.

"How do you know this?" she asked.

"Because… he's right there." I said looking at Po hanging from a big bowl filled with lava.

"Po?! What's he doing here?" she exclaimed.

I look up and down and back up.

"He's going to fall in the lava!" I said.

"Return it! Return it!" Monkey panicked.

We went up to the pots and begin to put them out with our paws (**Tails, claws, wings, whatever)**. But then wolves starts to come back and surround us.

"Cao, do something." I said.

"What can I do?" he asked.

"Tell them we're trying to save China." I said.

"Uh, like they will accept that." He said sarcastically.

We had to fight from then while putting the fire out and racing up to get Po. When we got to a bunch of wolves coming at us…

"We got them, go!" Mantis said.

I went for the 5 on the left and start to fight with them. One swing a sword at me and I deflect and use the hilt of my dagger to knock them out or aside. Then I grab and kick a wolf which made the whole pack fall. But one takes a hold of me at the back and until I flip backwards, took a hold of his both wrist and then kick him in the pile.

"Tigress!" I yelled.

A gorilla held she and I push the gorilla with my lightning power and the gorilla went flying.

"You all right?" I asked.

"Po!" she pointed.

I look behind and Po was about to get shot by the weapon. I race up to him as fast I could by climbing wood pole to another.

"Kenji, what are you doing?" she asked.

But I didn't listen to her. By the time I got up, the weapon fires. Time slow down as I got in front of Po and raise up a lightning shield. But it wasn't enough when ball of fire hits my shield, I went flying and hit Po behind me as it exploded. He and I went flying out of the building. I glance at the building while falling and then begin to get puddled on the ground. Then I start to roll and then hit a tree and stopped. I slowly try to get back up panting. I look down at my chest and I had a hole through my chest! I cough out blood wildly and bleed out wildly. I activate my lightning to keep me alive for a short time. I begin to slide down on a tree and panting. My vision begins to fail on me and my heart. I was expecting for the Voice inside me to come out and ruin the forest, but I just remembered what he said.

"if_ you die again, I will not save you again._" it said.

"I can't… I can't die yet. Not now." I said quietly.

Slowly, I limp to the river and kneel next to it. I slowly raised my hand and tried to reach Gongmen City. Then I close my eyes slowly as I slowly begin to die.

_I can't die yet…_ I thought.

I begin to see a speck of light after I feel death coming to me. As it got closer, death came closer.

"You will not die." It said.

I then feel something grabbing a hold of my hand and touch my paw. My paw begins to hurt all of a sudden, and then all of the pain begin to fade away, even death. The speck of light disappear when I open my eyes enough to see my surroundings. I look at my chest and yet still, blood spilling out and a hole in me. But I feel no pain.

"_Master!_" Shadow called out.

I look to my right and I saw Shadow coming. He comes in panting for a while until he catches his breath.

"_Are you all right?_" he asked.

"Yea, I think so." I said scratching my back head.

"_It doesn't to me. You got a hole in your chest!_" he said.

"But it doesn't make any sense to me. I should be dead." I said looking at my right hand.

It seem to me that the skull on my paw is glowing red.

"Why is it glowing red, Shadow?" I asked showing it to him.

"_I don't know, but you got a girlfriend to save since you're alive._" He said pointing.

"…Po!" I exclaimed, "Where's Po?"

"_I don't know._" He said.

I growl and then went to look for him with my powers. But then I stop at an abandoned village that was burnt and decayed.

"What is this place? What happened?" I asked myself.

I look to my left and to my right. I then found Po at my right and see him with a goat back from Gongmen City. I walk up to him and call out his name.

"Kenji!" Po exclaimed, "Kenji! You have a hole through your chest!"

"I know." I said looking at it, "I'll be fine, I hope. Come on, we still have a chance to stop Shen."

"Here's a hat for you." He said giving me a hat that was like for farmers.

"This might come in handy." I said putting it on my head.

**Kenji was about to die until someone saved him. Could it be his father? More secrets has come. Will he save China like he did before? Stay tune for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Back to Gongmen City

**Yeah, Chapter 5! The scene that is taking place where they stop the boat. Keep reading and enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Back To Gongmen City

As we ran back to Gongmen City, we had to run through a couple of trouble like running into alligators, but didn't stop me or Po at all. I bought a new shirt by the way to cover my wound. Shadow took care of the rest he told me. Just as we reach Gongmen City, we were on top of the rooftop looking at like several boats going.

"Shen!" Po called out, "A panda and a tiger stands between you and your destiny. Prepare yourself for a hot serving of Justice. Your reign of Terror come to an end. And now, free the Five! Disc of Destruction!"

He takes his hat and throws it like something. But his hat just fell.

"Po, nice speech, but that's not gonna happen

I started to sprint after the Five and took my hat. I throw my hat by putting a little bit of lightning and spins pretty fast. I then use ability that I can teleport wherever there's energy, which lightning was energy. I teleport by my hat and between all wolves surrounding me; They all start to pile up on me, until I break free and they all went flying.

"Po, the ax!" I called out.

"Catch of Freedom!" Po said throwing an ax at me.

I catch the ax and cut the chains. Then we all flew to Po's side and readies out stance.

"Impressive, Dragon Warriors." Tigress said.

"So what's the plan?" Cao asked.

"Step one, free the five." Po said.

"What's step two?" Viper asked.

"Honestly, I didn't think I'd make it this far." Po said.

"I know what: Stop Shen before he gets to the Harbor." Cao suggested.

"Good idea." I said.

We all then fought our way to Shen until Ox came out of the water and Croc.

"Master Ox and Croc!" Po exclaimed.

"Vengeance is served." Croc said.

"Why did you—" Po asked.

"Your friend there is very persuasive." Ox said.

But then a small red Panda comes and land near us.

"Master Shifu!" Po and I exclaimed.

"Quickly, use their boats to block the way." Shifu said.

We examine the harbor and understood. Tigress got up front and kicks the weapons upfront to weigh the boat. The boat in the front starts to lean forward and hits the top of the Harbor sign at the back. Po pulls the two boats with a rope hardest as he could.

"Crane!" Po called out.

"Wings of Justice!" Crane cawed.

The boats then was going faster.

"Here's a little boost!" I said.

I channel my powers onto my hand and then let out a fierce lightning push which made it go even faster. It then blocks the way to the harbor. We jump out and the background was a firework explosion. We went back and fought our way to Shen. But what I and maybe Po saw, was Shen kills the Alpha-Wolf by slitting his throat. By the time we were like 6 ft. away from Shen, he ignites the weapon and Tigress went front.

"Tigress, NO!" I screamed.

But it was too late. Shen shot the weapon and destroys the barricade for the Harbor. I open my eyes immediately and I was lying on a wooden platform. I saw Tigress moving away weakly. I look at Shen laughing in satisfaction. I felt disgusted of Shen and hatred in me. I stood up and they notice me and Po standing up. Po and I look at each other and readied to defend ourselves with our last breath.

_I never thought I would use this power._ I thought.

I didn't want to use this power because Shadow told me during my traveling, "_Master, if you use this power, you may have a chance to die, or have a coma._"

I was about to have second thoughts until I had to take the risk. I channel my powers through my body and unlock the gates of my energy.

_Rin, Pyoh, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!_

All of my energy in my body then flow. Lightning begin to appear upon my arms, time felt like it was slowing down, and I am now ready for an attack.

As they fired, one slowly comes at me and I just whack it at the side. They fire again and again and again and I just deflect again and again and again. Finally, I caught one, hold it until I felt it like it was full of energy and throw it back with my full strength, so did Po. Then an explosion went at the boats. The lightning on my arms slowly dies out and I felt tired and weak. I took a deep breath and walk on water with my powers to Shen's boat. Po came too.

"How… how did you do it?" Shen asked.

"It looks like you're asking the panda." I said.

"You know, you just keep your elbows up and keep the shoulders loose…" Po explained.

"Not that. How did you find peace?" Shen asked, "I took away your parents; everything. I scarred you for life."

"See that's the thing, Shen. Scars heal." Po said.

"No, they don't. Wounds heal." Shen and I said in unison.

"Oh yea. What do scars do? They fade I guess?" Po asked.

"Do you think my scar on my eye would heal?" I asked.

"I don't care what scars do." Shen snarled.

"You should Shen." Po said, "You got to let go of the things from the past, because it won't matter. The only thing that matters is you choose to be now."

"Yes, you're right…" Shen said as he reached for something which I didn't like, "Then I choose… this!"

He reaches out his hidden knives and tries to slice Po, but I push Po aside, took out my dagger, and fought him. I dodge his hidden knives, but then he cuts my arm. He throws his knives and then I raised my lightning shield. He picks up his spear and tries to stab me or slice me. I kept guarding and dodging. As I dodge each time, he kept cutting the ropes. But he got me on the knee, my other arm, my face, and then went for my shoulder. He stabs my shoulder which I roared in pain; I pull the spear back away from my arm, hold the spear and cut the last rope.

"Po, out of the Ship!" I shouted.

Po gets off the ship. Shen was going for him, but I hold his spear. He flips me over to the edge of the ship and Shen was under the weapon, which it was about to fall. I didn't have enough time to get off, so I raised my shield and the ship explode. It made me fly back and land on the water, unconscious for 5 seconds. But then I regain consciousness and went to the harbor bridge.

"Where's Kenji?" Tigress asked.

"I'm right here." I said holding my left shoulder and knee and limping.

"Kenji!" Tigress exclaimed.

We hug each other and I heard Tigress slightly sobbing in happiness.

"I thought I lost you." She said.

"I thought I lost you too." I said as we separated.

But then fireworks was firing in the air and shown a yin and yang sign for the last.

"So, I saw that you found Inner Peace, Po." I said, "Never thought you would achieve it in a young age."

"That's what Shifu said." Po said.

"Come, my students. Let us go home now." Shifu said.

I smiled and we walk. But in a sec, the pain back when I was shot came back again. I kneel in agony and gurgle.

"Kenji? Kenji!" Tigress exclaimed.

I was too much in pain to answer, but then I just remembered that I used the power. I may die at this point. I don't want to die...

**NOOO! Kenji's dead! Or is he? Yeah, he's dead. But don't worry, he'll come back. If you want to know how, go the the next chapter. I might make the next chapter last. Might... so yeah. Stay tune!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: The Land of the Dead

**My bad. The next will be the last. Now this is where it'll get more ironic! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

The Land of the Dead

Just as I woke up, thought that I was dreaming, I was still in pain. I grunt to get comfortable until I saw a person fixing the fire. He look… unusual and familar.

"You're finally awake." The stranger said.

"Ugh, where am I?" I asked, "Who are you? What happened?"

"Well, you're dead." he said.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

At first, I didn't feel my tail moving. I look back of me and there was no tail. I then look at my hands. I pat my head and I don't feel my ears, but on the side of my head. I feel my face and I don't feel my whiskers.

"What did you do to me?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said, "Why do you ask?"

"What happened to my fur, my ears, my ears, and my tail?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, "You're some animal, are you?"

"I am one. I'm a tiger." I said.

"Well, you don't look like a tiger to me. All I see you is just a wounded human." He said.

"Human? What's a human?" I asked.

"Seriously, you don't know what a human is?" he asked.

I shake my head slightly and then he starts to laugh very hard. I raise my hand out to him and use telekinesis to bring him to me face-to-face.

"You have no idea… who you are messing with." I growled.

"I think I do." He said pulling away, "You're the Infamous Storm."

"Who?" I asked.

"Dude, like what's wrong with your mind? Are you that dumb?" he asked.

I almost went for him again.

"Ok! I take that back!" he said quickly raising his hands up.

"You better!" I snarled.

"Jeez, no wonder you're Infamous." He said.

"I'm Infamous?" I asked, "No, I-I'm a Hero of China. I can't be Infamous."

"You're from China?" he asked giving me a drink, "Well, that's… what is the word I'm looking for?"

"Amazing?" I guessed.

"Yea, amazing!" he said.

"Well it looks like I'm not the only one that who's dumb here." I mumbled drinking my cup, "Anyways, who are you and where am I?"

"I don't have a name and we're at the Land of the Dead, or should I say 'Hell'." he said.

"You don't have a name?" I asked, "And I'm in Hell?"

"Yea, because when you become a ghost, you forget your name." he explained.

"Then, I'm a ghost?" I asked.

"Yep." He said starting to eat something.

"But I didn't forget my name; I don't even know my true name." I said.

"What? You're getting me confused." He said.

"I mean is that the reasons why I don't even know what a human is probably because I lost my whole entire memory, besides communicating and all of that. Let's just say that I know how to communicate." I said.

"So what you're saying is, you forgot you name because you lost your memory, like amnesia?" he asked, "Wow, I thought you were dead and supposed to come here. But it seems that someone didn't want you dead."

"Who?" I asked.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not the information guy." He said.

"Well, you kind of are because you're giving me information about my past." I said.

"Whatever." He said.

"So, you say I'm in Hell? Where bad people come here?" I asked drinking my cup.

"Yep." He said.

"But why am I here? I'm not bad." He said.

"You're kind of are. I mean, you are Storm." The nameless being said.

"I'm not Storm!" I snarled.

"Then who are you?" he asked.

Until we begin to some whistling noises. The nameless man gets up quickly giving the eyes of fear.

"Oh, no." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"They're coming. Come on." He said packing up.

"Who?" I asked.

"No time to explain. Come on, before we get caught!" he said.

He quickly grabs my hand and then runs off.

"Uh, exactly where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere we can hide and have shelter." He said.

Then these huge muscular monsters with giant spears and swords surround us in a circle, pointing their weapons at us.

"Yep, we're dead." he said.

"But we are dead." I said.

"It's a figure of speech as we're going to be in big trouble." He said.

"Well, that's not going to happen to me." I said walking up.

Just as I stop, one charges at me. As it swings it's sword down towards me, I, a little bit, struggle to hold the sword.

"It's going to take more than one sword to kill me." I said.

I took a hold of the sword and throw the monster to the other monsters. I held it on my back and take a grip on the sword.

"Alright, who wants to try and take me down?" I asked.

They all begin to growl and roar at me. One came charging at me and I just slice him in half. Though I don't kill, but since I'm in Hell, they wouldn't come back. I swing the sword to the left to cut the other monster. As I kept slicing through the monsters, they kept coming towards me closer. I then used a power that disintegrates in my radiation. It was called Lightning Repulse and every monster was disintegrated after the explosion, so did the weapons.

"That was freaking awesome!" the nameless one said.

"Saying that reminds me of a friend of mine name Po." I said.

"Looks like we're not dead." he said.

"So, you tell me I'm at The Land of The Dead, right?" I asked.

"That's correct." He said.

"Is there any way to get to the Land of the Living?" I asked.

"Why would you go back?" he asked.

"I have unfinished business to do." I said holding the sword on my back.

"What kind?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Just a wonder, besides, I am a wondering soul." He said.

"I see… well, it's personal. So just stay out of it. I just want to know how to get out of here." I said.

"Well it's easy of getting to the Land of the Dead, but back to the Land of the Living, oh, it's tricky." He said.

"But do you at least know where it is?" I asked.

"It's just right at the mountains over there." He pointed.

I look at where he was pointing and see a ray of light behind.

"Is that the door?" I asked.

"The Gate to the Living." He said, "A lot of souls tried to get there, but it is heavily defended."

"Where do souls go if they fail?" I asked.

"They either end up in the demons stomach, or are taken to that Dark Castle over there." He said pointing.

"Have they got out in anyway?" I asked after looking at the castle.

"Uh, so far, no." he said, "But I have, once."

"What happened?" I asked.

"There was nothing much but it was like 2 years ago." He said, "And yet, I've been hunted down during those years."

"So, what are you going to do?" I asked.

"Just keeping on running." He said, "And what are you going to do?"

I look back at the mountain and back at him.

"I'm going back." I said.

I walk to toward it until the nameless man holds my shoulder.

"You can't go there without yourself unprepared. Trust me, when I went there, I was totally not prepared." He said.

"So, are you coming with me?" I asked.

"Where will you go? You don't even know what cable of this place is. This is hell!" he said.

"Whatever it takes." I said.

"Hmm, a man with a spirit of fire, I like that. All right, then I'll come with you. You don't even know where to go to get to the mountain." He said.

"Fine. You'll lead me there and what do I repay you back?" I asked.

"Freedom. Get to the gate, and we'll escape together." He said.

"Fair enough." I said.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go." He said, "By the way, I didn't get your name."

"It's Kenji." I said.

**Kenji is at the Land of the Dead and meets a strange nameless soul. Do you think he will make it back? Should Kenji trust this soul? Be ready for it; stay tune. X)**


	7. Chapter 7: Old Enemy into FriendEnding

**OOOOOOOHHHH! This is the last chapter! This person that you're going to meet will soon be from Kenji's journeys. I will get to it soon. Just be patient. Thank you. Enjoy the last chapter! X)!**

Chapter 7

Old Enemy into Friend/Ending

As we start to walk in a nowhere desert, I start to get hungry.

"Do souls get hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah, but they don't die in starvation." he said.

"So how long have you been in this hellhole?" I asked.

"I've been here for 10 years, but trying to escape for 2 years, been surviving for a year." He said.

"So you know this whole place? Hell?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll take you there, but remember the deal." He said.

"Even if I forgot my memories, I still have new ones in." I said pointing my head.

"Well, I wish I can remember what my name is." He said.

"Well, you do look quite familiar, but I can't put it the tip of my tongue." I said.

"Then keep thinking." He said.

I felt like we've been walking for days and days.

"How much further?" I asked.

"About 270 mi. from here it looks like." He said.

"Isn't there any other short ways?" I asked.

"No, there isn't." he said, "Come on, let's keep going."

"I need to take a break for a sec. I feel like we're walking for days." I said.

"It's only been 3 days since you came here. You can't be that tired." He said.

"Hey, I have a limit, okay?" I said.

"Alright, fine. But you better hurry. Those demons back there, they're not dead." He said.

"They're not?" I replied.

"They're the servants of Hades, the Greek god." He said, "Since he's a god, he can revive them from the dead. Not even Death himself can take them because…"

"Because they're Hades' servants, I get it." I said being annoyed, "You're giving too much information."

"Sorry. But you just need to know about these. Because if you fail…" he said.

"I will not." I said.

"I'm saying '**If**' you did fail." He said, "Then you're going to one trip to hell."

"Thanks for the warning, now let's get going." I said walking past him.

As we start to walk again, I was getting a feeling that someone was watching us. I turn around and no-one was there.

"_Everything is about to change, Kenji. Everything is about to change._" The voice said in voice head.

"Kenji." The soul said.

I turn around and see him with an impatient look.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked.

I look back at me until I start to walk with the soul.

"Hey, if I'm going to know you, do you think we should pick a name?" I asked.

"Sure. Have you thought of one yet?" he asked.

"How about… Cao **(The letter C is for the sound of SH)** Khan." I said.

"Hmm, nah. How about…" he said.

"You got nothing, don't you?" I asked.

"Hmm… nope, I don't." he said.

"Fine, how about Dan?" I asked.

"Dan… sounds fine. How did you come up with that?" he asked.

"Well, Dan was a person that tried to rule the world by his conduit powers of blossoms of Death, but fails and dies." I said.

"Hmm, well let's hope not to see him in hell here." He said.

"Yeah, I hope." I said.

During our walking, I feel really hungry, but not feeling starved to death. I then noticed that the voice inside me has not been speaking or during my consciousness. I wonder why, but felt good of not suffering by him. It became very aware to me that we were not going anywhere, just a plane old desert. We were following the beam of light over the mountains, but something wasn't right.

"Do you know where are we heading, Dan?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Because I'm getting a feeling that we're going in circles." I said.

"Nah, we're not." He said, "I'm sure of knowing where to go."

"I'm feeling unsure." I said.

"Okay, then let's make a checkpoint, here." He said, "Make a mark right here."

I pull out my hand; making lightning and make an X mark on the ground.

"There. Now if we are, then we wait." Dan said.

We then start to go ahead until we stop by a forest.

"Uh, Dan. Was a forest here before?" I asked.

"No. There's an illusion, don't fall for It." he said, "No matter who it is or what it is, don't follow or yell. Just ignore."

"Got it." I said.

We start to walk again until I start to see something or someone.

"Dan, who is that?" I asked.

"Who?" he asked, while looking at the person I'm seeing.

"Do you see him?" I asked.

"Yea. But it's just probably something." He said.

But then it was starting to come at us.

"You call something nothing that is coming right at us?" I asked.

"Wait a minute…" he said starting to squint until he gasps, "Go!"

I look at Dan and then look back at the person coming at us. It was then a monster looking very hungry. I then couldn't move my body. I try to, but wouldn't listen. It slowly comes jumping at me until I heard a bone snap and the monster suddenly comes at me, but not eating me or something. I check its pulse and it was dead.

"It's dead." I exclaimed.

"How did you do that?" Dan asked.

"I didn't." I said moving the monster aside.

"I did." A voice familiar said.

We both look ahead and see a hooded figure until he pulls back its hood and it was me! But it didn't look exactly like me, looking evilly.

"Hello, Kenji. It's nice to see you suffer again." He said smiling.

"Storm!" I growled.

Storm almost looks like me except he was wearing a dark vest with death signs around him. He had dark hair as I had silver, and with the same hairdo. His eyes are as usual red and his grin creeps me out.

"You know him?" Dan asked.

"Of course I know him. He's me anyways." I said.

"As usual, you're weak and not able to handle a single demon in this realm. Now that's just sad." He said smiling.

"What do you want, Storm?" I asked.

"For you to get out of this hell." He said.

"Wait, you mean you're going to help me?" I exclaimed.

"Hey, I did not say I will help you. I want you to get out without me. I want to see if you can't get out without me helping you at all." He said.

"You're no help. No wonder you're so infamous." Dan said.

"Shut the hell up, nameless soul. You don't even know who you are, do you, nameless soul? Or, should I say 'Dan'? You shouldn't be helping someone that tried to kill you." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Kenji, don't you get it? Dan is Dan. He's the so called 'God of The New World' that tried to kill you until I came in and defeated him." He said.

"But that's impossible! Dan died a few weeks ago." I said, "And this Dan right here has been here for almost 13 years."

"Ugh, Kenji, you're so slow to catch on. This hell goes by time very slowly. How long do you think you've been here?" he asked.

"About several days." I said.

"Well back in the surface, you've only been out for hours. Hell time goes slow. Minutes are seconds in the surface, hours are minutes, days are hours, weeks are days, months are weeks, and years are months." He explained.

"So, Dan has only been here for…" I almost figure out.

"You say 13 years? Well he's only been here for a few months too." He explained.

I slowly turn at Dan and look at him in the eyes.

"Is it true?" I asked.

"I-I don't know what's he talking about." Dan said.

"There's no need to ask him these questions. Just look at him, he thinks he's been here for a long time, but he's actually been here for a few months." He said.

I start to look to his feet to his head. It was Dan!

"And you say that you don't remember who or what's your name?" I asked.

"Yes, I did." He said.

"Well, Storm is right. You are Dan. The person that tried to take over the world and become a god yourself." I explained.

"You're joking, right?" he asked.

"No, I'm not." I said.

He starts to back up a little bit and looks down, probably accepting the truth, or not.

"No, I would never…" he said.

"Leave him, Kenji. He'll need to stay here." Storm said.

"No, I will not. He needs to lead me to the light to the Land of the Living." I said pointing at the light beam.

"Why not just fly over there, you dumbass?" he asked.

"What?" I replied.

"I said, you can just fly over there. Are you really that dumb?" he asked.

"I…I never thought about it…" I said.

"Looks like the effects are starting to kick in. You are starting to not recognize yourself." Storm said, "Come on, you now follow me. But you do realize that if we return back to the Land of the Living, I'll still be torturing you."

"I would rather stay up at the surface and let you torture me instead of staying in this hell." I said.

"Why would you say that?" he asked.

"None of your business. But do not forget that if you try to kill me, we'll both end up dead by you." I said.

"Fair enough. You had blacked-mailed me about that." He said, "Fine, but let's go."

"Wait, what about him?" I asked pointing at Dan.

"Leave him. He's good as dead anyway." Storm said.

Storm pulls back his hood and starts to walk away while I look at Dan.

"I'm sorry, Dan." I said patting him on the shoulder and then leave.

As Storm and I were flying up high to the part where we were nearby the light, Storm examines the light looking very excited.

"What's with you smirking about?" I asked.

"You know how I love to kill, and I heard this place is heavily and well-guarded." He said.

"So, what are you going to do?" I asked.

"Kill 'em, of course." He said, "Meet you up there."

He jumps up at one of the towers and gets in the tower. I hear beating up and blood-shedding until I stop hearing and walk forward. Just as I got up there, I see tons of dead bodies around, like 'human' people so called.

_Could have Storm done this much destruction?_ I thought.

I look behind and see monsters pouring in.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I groaned.

I was going to make a run for it to the portal until someone comes right in front of me and smacks me at the pile of monsters behind me. They start to grab me was going to take a bite out of me.

"Get off of me!" I shouted.

Then I see a dark blossom coming by and then kill all of the monsters that were holding onto me. I look behind and see Dan with floating dark blossoms circling around him.

"Dan!" I exclaimed.

"Go! Get to the portal!" he said, "I'll hold them off!"

"But what about our deal?" I asked, "You can come with me!"

"I was right to come here. I have done something very evil at the surface. I cannot return back." He said.

"But you can redeem yourself. It's not too late!" I said, "If you stay here, then you'll suffer here."

"Then I will finally have paid for my mistake." He said.

Just as he said that, he sounded like Shifu when he was going to sacrifice himself to Tai Lung.

"Now, go!" he said, "I'll hold them off."

I approach the portal until I turn around and see Dan in front of me. He looks at me and mouths something. I couldn't understand it until the blossoms pushes me in. I try to reach Dan with my hand, but then everything was in darkness after going into the light. I slowly open my eyes and see the ceiling. I look to my right and see a paper wall. I was back to the surface and at the Jade Palace! I tried to stand up until my injury was still there. I almost forgot that I was still injured. I try to stand up again and hold onto the walls. I slowly limp to a faint voice as it calls to me. It sounded like it was a conversation. It came from the kitchen and so far, I did not hear Tigress's voice. The conversation becomes louder and louder until I approach into the kitchen and the conversation stops into a silence.

"Hello." I said.

"KENJI!" Everybody exclaimed besides Tigress.

Everybody starts to come up to me and pats me in the back until it became silent when Tigress did not come up.

"Tigress?" I called out.

She comes up to me slowly, hiding her eyes from me until she hugs me with her head right by my head.

"I thought you were dead…" she said with a shaking voice.

I slowly wrap my arms around her waist and starts to slowly rub against her cheek.

"I was…" I said, "But now I came back."

She breaks the hug and kisses me with more…love in it. I accept the kiss and hold her close. We kissed for a few minutes until we were out of breath.

"_Tigress, where are the—_" Shadow's voice said coming in.

He looks at me after I look at him back.

"_Master… is that you?_" he asked with a surprising look.

"Yes, it's me; the one and only." I smiled.

He then comes up to me and hugs me with a crying voice.

"_I thought I lost you…_" he said.

I break the hug, put my paw on his shoulder and smile.

"But I'm back. I'm glad you care for me. I never heard you cry before, to be honest." I said.

"_It's my second time_." He said.

"I'm glad you came." Tigress said.

"We all are glad you came back." Shifu said.

"Thank you all." I said.

A few days later, everything went as normally. I was still healing by the injury I had on my chest. I was at the Peach Tree to see all the people of the Valley of Peace from a distance.

"_How's your injury?_" Shadow asked.

"It's going fine. But…" I said as I start to frown.

"_You don't sound very unsure. Are you okay?_" Shadow asked.

"Well… I… How long I was out?" I asked.

"_A several hours; almost a day._" He said.

"Well… while I was out, I was dead." I said, "And I was in Hell."

"_What?_" he exclaimed.

"You said that I was out for almost a day, well it felt like in hell was several days, almost a week." I said, "I was hungry, but couldn't die in starvation."

"_Is that it?_" he asked.

"No, there's more to it." I said, "When I was in Hell, guess who was with me."

"_Who?_" he asked.

"Dan." I said.

"_Dan? Like 'our enemy' Dan?_" he asked.

"Yes." I said, "He didn't even remember himself until so suddenly, he figure about himself and used his powers to get me to the surface."

"_Looks like he changed._" Shadow said.

"Yea." I said, "But we'll have this discussion later. You got a Council to go to."

Shadow looks up and gives me a surprise look.

"_How did you know?_" he asked.

"Just a lucky guess." I said.

"_Hmm, I see. All right, have a good time with Tigress._" He said as he disappears.

I look back at the Valley and continue to smile until someone touches my shoulder. I start to purr as I felt its soft fur.

"Tigress…" I moaned.

She wraps her arms around my neck and purrs too.

"I love you, Kenji." She said.

"I love you too, Tigress." I said.

**Wow, that was something. Anyways, that was the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. The person, Dan, is a guy that battled Kenji more than once in Kenji's journeys. Stay tune for it and you will understand the sequal of this story. X)**


End file.
